1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy for amusement by toppling over a plurality of sequentially arranged toppling members, having a reset mechanism which can reset all the toppling members simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toppling toys using easily reset upright toppling members are known in the prior art. Dominoes have been the traditional amusement of this type. When dominoes are set on end so as to achieve a line of desired interest and length and positioned in the appropriately spaced relationship, the first domino may be tipped over to cause each the remaining domino tiles to topple in sequence, giving rise to the term "domino effect". However, resetting the dominoes for another topple then presents a time consuming chore.
To address this problem, a variety of inventions found in the prior art utilize tiles hinged to a housing or track of some type; but, none utilize the mechanisms as disclosed by the present invention, nor are any capable of resetting all toppling members of the toy essentially simultaneously. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,690 issued Jul. 14, 1942 to Bakalyar describes a toppling toy having an elongated base and a series of spaced upright blocks having their lower ends pivoted to the base by a flexible member. A slide bar having lugs returns fallen blocks progressively to their upright positions as the slide bar is slid longitudinally within a channel in the base. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,042 issued Feb. 26, 1952 to Haiselup describes a toy with L-shaped upright members and a base portion forming a channel having sides. The upright members are pivotally connected between the sides of the channel so that a continuous flexible cord, passing through each upright member successively, may be tautened to erect the fallen members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,902 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Garner et al. describes an improved toppling toy characterized by slotted tracks having a resetting capability that utilizes a plurality of finger tip operated actuators operated by a "finger dragging lane" dedicated to pivoting the tiles upright.
Other devices using toppling tiles are known, but none disclose mechanisms to assist resetting the tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,147 issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Yoshida describes a domino, toppling toy utilizing actuation and toppling levers to start a toppling sequence; however, dominoes are set manually. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,960 issued Jan. 28, 1992 to Erickson describes a toy in which the toppling element is hinged to a section of track which is linkable with other sections of track; however, no mechanism for returning the toppling element upright is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,129 issued Sep. 20, 1994 to Wisniewski et al. describes an electronic sound generating toy when domino sound elements topple from an indented track, triggering a decoding circuit for determination of a sound pattern.
Finally a spring-biased mechanism for resetting pegs in a hammering game, during which game players attempt to drive grooved pegs through apertures in a revolving circular platform, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,793 issued May 4, 1993 to Brand et al. In order to reset the game, the platform is spring-supported and is pressed down to cause the pegs to engage a rib and be forced upward. This mechanism is inappropriate for raising flexibly hinged toppling members.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.